


Maybe learning to surf was worth it after all

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley tries to teach Alex how to surf and Alex realises that even if she's not meant for surfing, she's definitely meant to spend the rest of her life with Kelley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe learning to surf was worth it after all

"Aleeeeeex. Alex.  Al. Get up. Pleaaaaase." Kelley bounces on the bed, causing Alex to grunt and hold onto the sheets for dear life. "Come on babe, I've been up for ages and you promised I could teach you how to surf."

This just earns another grunt from Alex who reluctantly turns towards her girlfriend, who's waving her iPhone in her face.

"Jesus Kel, it's 6am." Alex smushes her face back down into the pillow. 

"Please?" Kelley pouts, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Alex's neck. This causes Alex to turn over and pucker her lips, and Kelley kisses her without hesitation. Alex moans as Kelley's hands move under the duvet, resting on her bare stomach, and just as Alex is about to deepen the kiss, Kelley pulls back, a triumphant look on her face.

"Surfing?" She questions, cocking her head.

"Ugh. Fine," Alex concedes. "But you're buying breakfast afterwards."

"Deal," Kelley shouts, already bounding out of the room and to be honest Alex is surprised she isn't already wearing her wetsuit.

As Alex drags herself out of bed, she heads to the bathroom to wash her face and grabs her bikini to put on under her wetsuit that Kelley had oh so conventionally brought home last night. Alex shakes her head, smiling at her girlfriend. There was something so carefree about Kelley that warmed Alex's heart. Sure, she had her bad days and she had moments when she'd cried into Alex's arms, but Kelley was one of the happiest, most positive people she'd ever met and to be honest, she'd made Alex better somehow. More giving, more caring and more importantly, happier. Alex had been able to love and laugh more with Kelley; learning to ignore the media, ignore the pressure and just revel in her time with Kelley. So she indulges the freckled defender, smiling to herself as she sees Kelley standing by their back door, surfboard leaning on the wall next to her. 

"Ready?" Kelley beams and Alex nods.

"Of course," she replies, walking up to Kelley and kissing her soundly.

Kelley smiles into the kiss. "What was that for Al?"

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" and Kelley laughs.

"You can kiss me whenever and wherever you want," Kelley states, wiggling her eyebrows, eliciting a laugh from Alex.

"I just love you that's all."

"I love you more," Kelley replies before she's opening the door that leads onto the beach and bounds barefoot down the sand. Alex breathes in deeply, never getting tired of the beach in their backyard, the house a purchase they'd made after winning the 2019 World Cup and deciding to settle down. 

Kelley is already at the ocean's edge by the time Alex has closed their back door and she's impatiently waiting for Alex, motioning for her to put her wetsuit on. Alex does as she's told, holding onto Kelley for balance.

"You do know I've surfed before right?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, Tobin told me she tried to teach you and Christen at the same time but it failed miserably."

"Hey!" Alex retorts. "I was great, I nearly stood up on the board," and Kelley can't help but laugh at the offended look on Alex's face.

"Nearly being the optimum word there babe," Kelley laughs out. 

Alex just grunts, mumbling something about it technically still being surfing.

Kelley just smiles and motions for Alex to join her where she's standing ankle deep in the sea, surfboard at her side.

"So today we're just gonna focus on getting you upright on the board and tomorrow we'll see if you can properly ride a wave."

"Tomorrow?" Alex laughs out. "Fat chance."

"I'm an excellent teacher," Kelley smirks and Alex just scoffs.

"Whatever you say Miss O'Hara."

"Oh I like it when you call me that," Kelley teases, earning herself a playful slap on the arm from Alex.

"Get on with it, I want my coffee."

Kelley laughs. "Ok grumpy pants. Now lie on the board. I'll hold it still, I promise." 

Alex sticks her tongue out. "I know, I've done this bit before." Alex settles herself on her stomach.

"Now, put your hands into a push up position," Kellex instructs and Alex nods. "We really should be paddling to help you practice getting up on the board but we can do that later if you get the hang of this," Kelley rambles to herself and Alex just watches, laughing. Truth be told, she really doesn't care about learning to surf; all she cares about is the look of pure joy on Kelley's face right now when she's teaching Alex about something she loves. 

Alex places her hands under her shoulders, curling her toes as Kelley instructs, listening intently to the way Kelley tells her to pop up, pushing her knees so they're somewhere in the middle of the board, in line with her chest. 

"Now you need to balance as you pop up and then slowly turn your hips so you're in the proper surfing position," Kelley states and Alex just looks at her in utter confusion.

"Look, I'll show you." Kelley demonstrates effortlessly, even paddling out and catching a wave as Alex watches in awe.

"Ok your turn," Kelley grins as she finds her way back to Alex. "To be honest, we should have practiced this on the beach, but being in the water is way more fun." Kelley just shrugs.

"Way more fun and way harder," Alex sighs, but she's only half serious. This is fun. Here, with Kelley.

They're in the water for what seems like hours and they're both doubled up in laughter at Alex's failed attempts to get up on the surfboard. Alex would usually be grumpy; she hates losing and she hates failing, but she's enjoying herself with Kelley too much to care. 

"Come on superstar. I owe you breakfast." 

Alex just nods gratefully. "Guess I wasn't made for surfing."

"Maybe not. But you were definitely made for me." With that Kelley places a soft kiss to Alex's lips. 

"Why don't you head back into the house and get back into bed, I'll head out and get you your favourite muffin and coffee and meet you back in bed." Alex just smiles.

"Sounds perfect." 

"Great! Don't injure yourself with the board whilst I'm gone." Alex just laughs as she sends Kelley on her way with a kiss and a playful shove. Alex sighs in contentment as she heads back to shower, thinking of what she activity she could get Kelley to try, mentally making a note to ask Kelley if she's ever been rock climbing. Knowing Kelley though, even if she hadn't she'd be better at it than Alex. 

About twenty minutes later Kelley walks into the house, steaming coffee in hand. "Honey I'm home!" She sing songs, finding Alex sitting on the bed wearing one of Kelley's old Stanford t shirts and nothing else. 

"Oh," Kelley stops at the entrance to their bedroom. "Yeah, breakfast can wait," and with that she shoves the coffee and muffins down onto the bedside table and makes her way over to Alex as Alex smirks to herself, laughing as Kelley almost trips over herself to get to her. 

Maybe learning to surf was worth it after all, and even if she wasn't destined to be the Olympic Champion, she knew that she'd spend every morning attempting to learn if it made Kelley happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short one shot I wrote because I thought the idea was cute. Also I know absolutely nothing about surfing so sorry if my googled ideas on how to surf are wrong!


End file.
